Dish-washing machines generally comprise angular supports, which have a wall defining a right angle facing the inside of the machine.
The presence of these portions defining a right angle entails a drawback regarding the cleanliness of the portion itself because of the accumulation of dirt that is deposited in the corner and because of the difficulty of removing it.
In particular, in a dish-washing machine, the accumulation of dirt occurs in an area corresponding to the compartment in which washing and rinsing of the dishes takes place. In fact, in this area the dirt of the dishes can easily reach the walls in so far as it is carried there by the jet of washing water.